When the tears of life disappeared
by Enderoreo01
Summary: A cool stuck in mine craft story about five peeps getting sucked in by herobrine R&R and I want some oc so if you do write a review you can add your oc or you can just pm xoxoxoxo lol -Ender
1. Chapter 1

**Another mine craft love story ... R&R and maybe some oc just pm me ..**

**-Ender **

**Ps this is my favorite you tuber so no judging ok ?**

It was really quite beautiful. I laid stretched on the grass with my two best friends PixelySparklez and Baharris2001. We were enjoying the last of the sun's pathetic rays in our cold mountain home. The grass only grew in our front yard which made our home seem barely visible in the vast area.I stretched my arms when I heard a whisper of wind flick my ear _Deadlox and TrueMu have entered the area _I was excited because I had just got mine craft and already youtubers were showing up. I was glad I had the action mod on because that would be fun to mess with them.

I logged off and smiled. Tomorrow we would continue.

- in a dark creepy place i would prefer not to describe-

Herobrine got up from his throne with a groan. He had finally completed a spell that would suck five gamers into the game MineCraft itself. A smiled crossed his face as he saw the perfect candidates. He took out a blaze rod and started to chant

_with whispers quite as a breeze I suck five into thee_

_may they be Brave , creative , and bold the others stars shining and a head full of hair may they_

_be entered._

_-3 hours later - _

_Me and my friends woke up. Where were we ?_ I stared around for a minute ... we were in our favorite game mine craft. I smiled and walked around. Suddenly a groan crossed the air. I stopped smiling. Something wasn't right ... This was usually where this weird dream ended. I looked around and realized it was a nightmare.

**BUM BUM BUM !**

**The first chapter ... I am accepting oc just pm ok ? Or write them with your review **

**R&R**

**- Ender**


	2. Day one : lol im screwed

** Guessss what ? I finally had someone submit an Oc ! ok more oc ok ? R&R**

**- Ender **

I was freaking out. The zombies were coming from all directions and seemed to be trying to herd us out of the yard.I then realized we were truly in MineCraft which meant we needed to have our items right ? I looked through my inventory to see only a pathetic wood sword "Back off !" I saw this girl flying through the air. She had brown hair and neon green eyes. She wore and ender creeper sweater and short pants. She waved her hand and the ground beneath the zombies disappeared. I gawked for a minute before she landed and the grass returned." Oh hey ! You guys alright ?"I looked around for a minute " Sure sure we were just about to be killed and have been sucked into mine craft but sure !" She rolled her eyes and a boy landed next to grinned "Peeps this is Amer. He is a shapeshifter." He grinned.I gawked again but shook my head and straightened up.

- quick description of Nova and her friends-

Novabutterrflies5: Auburn hair with blond tips, blue eyes , black t-shirt with a blue creeper face, torn jeans with paint patches, green and blue headphones, and green tennis shoes.

PixelySparklez: Brown hair that has gold streaks, gold eyes, purple shirt , black tights with blue edging,purple and black tennis shoes.

Baharris2001: Mustache , blonde hair , blue checkered hoodie , hazel eyes , blue jeans , orange and blue tennis shoes.

- Back to story -

Herobrine sighed deeply."Bring me my top spy." a strange blue and grey blaze came in wearing a sparkling amulet and her eyes grinned. She had earned hery way to the top very quick with her .. unique abilities. She was almost like a bowed "I need you to spy on the projects." Her head whipped up "The p-players sir ?" He nodded "Go human and spy on them ... The leader .. Nova has an ability I want to test so does the boy and Pixely." He turned "Remember frost no harm shall come to them got it ?" She nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

- back to the cool peeps -

I sighed as I placed 2 more beds in the guest rooms. "Give it back !" I turned and sighed deeply. I walked out to see Baharris teasing Pixely by running around with a piece of steak. I face planed and walked over taking from his hand and handing it to is when we heard a knock. I walked over a peeked out the Iron door to see a girl with Blonde Brown hair and blue eyes looking at me. I quickly let her in "T-thanks." I smiled warmly and went to the guest room to place another bed.I sighed this was gonna be hard. I thought for a minute and groaned. The two youtubers had probably been sucked in. I quickly built another room and placed two beds. I walked out to the small group in the living room area "Guys in the morning im afraid we are going to have too search for two more players who might have possibly been sucked in."Everybody groaned except the new girl.

- in the morning -

The group and I started traveling around looking for signs of life and the new girl had identified herself as were traveling when I heard something rustle in the bushes. I only had seconds before a creeper appeared. I felt the ground beneath me open for a second before I found myself face to face with held out a wood pick axe and was shaking very hard.I backed up a little and felt myself trip over someone. I looked down to see a sleeping Truemu. He snorted and went back to sleep. I smiled warmly and put my hands up "Its ok, Im a friend. Me and some others are also trapped in the game. We just want to take you to the house and help you." He put his hand out and brushed his fingers on my cheek. "Umm back off buddy." He stopped. I pointed at TrueMu and put my hand on his arm. I grabbed Deadlox's and focused on the house. I felt the ground open and close again.

We were home. The others were pacing until I appeared with Deadlox and all crowded and helped them to their room. Then they all stared at me. "You just came out of a portal .. you realize that right ?"Pixely asked. I shrugged and laughed "I guess I did." The others talked for a minute until I spoke up "Im going to make dinner." As I walked in to the kitchen I felt someone following me and turned around. Frost was leaning in the doorway. "Umm hey dude." She smiled a little "Wanna help with dinner .. ?" She shrugged and walked in helping me cook some steak and potatoes.

- Forst's POV-

Later after helping Nova I saw her walk outside. I followed her and heard a was a pig laying injured in some fresh snow. She walked over and took some string out. She wrapped it and then fed him carrots soaked in instant health potion. I tilted my head. Most players would kill the pig and eat but she ... helped picked him up and he followed her upstairs. I followed as well being as stealthy as ever. There was this feeling I felt looking at her helping ... it was this warmth. A friendly warmth .. would she ever be my friend if she knew who I really was ? The others could be easily eliminated. But she had something about her .. a special quirkiness that made you want to be her friend. A kindness.I followed her back and watched her put the pig in her room. "Its ok buddy .. I only kill if the animal is in tons of pain ... not if he is just helpless." The pig almost seemed to smile. So did I.


End file.
